A user of a vehicle can desire to listen to music from a personal music device while operating the vehicle. Conventionally, vehicles such as motorcycles may include a stereo system integrated into the vehicle. These stereo systems may be compatible with personal music devices. The problem encountered with these stereo systems is that only some of the systems offer a temporary placement or storage location for the personal music device while the music device is connected to the stereo and the vehicle is in use. A further problem users encounter is that when the systems offer temporary storage for the personal music device, the storage location is located far from the users' hands and requires removing their hands from the vehicle controls to operate the personal music device. This can present a safety issue in vehicles such as motorcycles, when both hands should be placed on the handles to control the vehicle.
To place the personal music device in closer proximity to the user and still allow the device to be connected to a vehicle's stereo system, there are a few solutions to this problem known in the art. One example of such is the Rider's Claw™ which discloses a multi-piece motorcycle mount that temporarily secures a smartphone directly to a motorcycle clutch or brake perch assembly. “Motorcycle Mounts for iPhone, Android Phones, and iPods,” Rider's Claw, N.p., n.d, Web. 15 Oct. 2014. The problems the Rider's Claw™ presents is that the vehicle operator needs to remove their hand from the brake or clutch to operate the personal media device, the mount is large and bulky, and the mount is expensive to purchase. Another solution is the Gunslinger Motorcycle Tours, LLC Shuffle Holder which offers a multi-piece holster, in which an iPod shuffle slides into the holder and claw-style clips snap over a motorcycle handle. “iPod and iPhone Holder,” Gunslinger Motorcycle Tours. N.p., n.d. Web. 15 Oct. 2014. The problems the Shuffle Holder presents are that the holder is unable to be placed near the motorcycle controls such that the operator may continue to operate the vehicle and simultaneously manipulate the personal media device; the mount is bulky and unappealing, the mount is manufactured with multiple pieces; and the holder is expensive. The use of mounts for personal media devices is not just limited to motorcycles, as there is a desire to listen to music from these devices in other vehicles, such as bicycles, four-wheelers, wheelchairs, strollers, walkers, and the like.
Thus, what is needed is an article which can temporarily affix a personal music device to a vehicle; permits the vehicle operator to remain in control of the vehicle while manipulating the personal media device; is able to be sold at a lower cost; and offers a more aesthetically appealing integration to the vehicle.